Kagome the Ninja
by Blackmoon OniOokami
Summary: /Revised version of "Proving My Exsistence"/ '"Don't go!" Her words beckoned him to stay. His heart once again ached in pain and regret. He patted the top of her head. "I have to. But I'll visit you again soon, Kagome. Watch out for Sasuke." Pulling away once more, he prepared to leave before looking the young girl in the eyes.'
1. Chapter 1

_**BMOO: Ciao, minna! Blackmoon OniOokami here. Yes, I'm not dead. LOL. But seriously, it's great to be back.**_

_**BMOO: This is the new and revised "Proving My Exsistence". I am proud to say this story is MUCH better (in my opinion) than the first. It gives a more indepth story of how things happened with each person and much more emotion than the original.**_

_**BMOO: So without adieu...!**_

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning to an End**

"_This could go horribly wrong-!" A voice tried to reason. The other obviously wouldn't budge. "No. We have the child on our side. She and the other will be useful. There is no need to worry." A woman snarled in distaste. "My child will not be branded as a criminal for your sake. I say we just let the boy do it. He's more than capable."_

_In turn, the male growled in rage. "So you'd rather my son be alone in this matter while your perfect daughter doesn't have to suffer the consequences?! Bullshit!" As the two bickered on, two eyes watched the argument in hatred. Jumping away, the shadow leaped on without a moment's hesitation and entered the Hokage's room._

"Itachi," The old man called out questioningly. "What are you doing here this late?" The shadow bowed in response before looking the aged man in the eye, seriousness showing. "We have confirmation that they will be using me or the girl in destroying Konoha, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi's eyes widened at the given information before hardening in response.

"I see," He rubbed his temples, trying to think clearly in the time of the night. "And what, pray tell, do you think we should do about it, Itachi?" The teens form tensed, his eyes becoming stoned with his next words.

"I will destroy them for the sake of the village."

* * *

A young girl of six tossed and turned in her sleep, whimpering at her nightmare. She was locked into place as shadows crept around her, whispering bad things that were going to happen.

"_You're going to watch as we kill your kin," One whispered._

"_You won't be able to do anything about it," One snickered._

"_And it will be your entire fault." Another grinned evilly._

"_No," She cried out desperately. "No! I won't do it! You can't make me!"_

_They hissed in response, obviously knowing she was going to fight back. The shadows melded into one form, the form of her mother. The young girl shook, clearly frightened._

"_You wouldn't want to disobey your mother, would you? It would make me really sad dear," The voice was morphed with different voices that made her know it wasn't her mother, but she couldn't help but think disobeying was really not an option._

"_Mother, please," She cried, holding out her hand. "Please, don't make me do this! I thought you cared for me; loved me!"_

_The form of her mother twisted its face. Gone was her motherly smile and was replaced by a sickening, cruel scowl. "I never loved you! You were the reason Tenshi left me! Why couldn't you just have died that day?! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"_

_The six year olds eyes widened as a bright, pure white light shot out from her hand, dispelling the shadow's as they screeched and flew away. They screeched at her one last time before everything went white._

"_WE WILL HAVE YOUR POWER, GIRL! DO NOT ASSUME THAT WE WILL BE GONE FOR GOOD!" She shot out of bed in a cold sweat, panting with tears dripping down her face._

_Shaken, she jumped out of bed and ran to her mother's room, only to be met with an empty, cold room._

"_Mama?"_

**End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Why?**

The young girl of six named Kagome walked around the village, seemingly aimlessly. But in truth, she was searching for someone important. "Mother," She called out quietly. "Mother, can you hear me?"

She vaguely wondered if her dream was true or not. She wondered if her power in her dream killed her mother in real life. She panicked, _'No! She can't be! I won't let it be true!'_ In new, worried, resolve, she tried looking faster for her mother.

She heard cries of pain and anguish not far from where she was and decided best to leave that alone. If her mother was there though, that left the question. _'But what if the chance she isn't? Won't I be crying out like them too?'_

She nibbled on the bottom of her lip, her feet hesitantly walking towards the slashes and sounds of draining fluids. She found herself shocked that it was the Uchiha manor that carried the sounds. Peeking through the gate, her innocent eyes widened and began to tear up at the sight.

Men and woman all the same were slaughtered ruthlessly. Blood covered the walls, the ground; everything.

Shakily, she entered. She held her nose and mouth, trying desperately to not make a sound nor vomit. The bile rose in the back of her throat but she fought it off, swallowing quickly before keeping the bodies and the blood from her view.

It only lasted for so long as she tripped over a body. And she quickly pulled herself away but stopped short as she looked in horror at who it was.

"Mother," Her broken voice called. The woman's face was stuck in a petrified manner, mouth wide open for an eerie silent scream that hadn't come out. Her eyes- dead and soulless- were open in fright. Blood came off of her, from her neck and impaled placed on her chest where she was stabbed mercilessly.

Kagome shook with sobs as she looked onto her hands covered in her mother's blood. "Who did this?" She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. A dark voice in the back of her mind told her that it was all her fault; this happened because of her.

She clutched her head, shaking it and willing those thoughts to go away- but they didn't stop. They never stopped. She whimpered as a shadow covered her and her mother's form, not daring to look into the eyes of the killer.

"Please," She whined low, tears falling faster down her face. "B-Before you k-kill me too… Why?" She dared to look up; her eyes widening the blood covered ninja in front of her. "Itachi…?" She sobbed, her form shaking once more, her heart broken into a million pieces.

"Why?"

It was such a simple question. It was innocent enough. But when called out by this one girl who mattered above all else, it turned dark and sorrowful.

As his eyes met hers, he couldn't help but feel regretful of his actions. The only kin she had left had to be slaughtered. The only people she grew to love and have them love her back as if she was family, were also killed.

So when asked why, he couldn't help but crouch down to her level, and went to place a hand on her head before they both flinched; obviously for different reasons. He pulled it back but reached out and took hold of her, pulling her close into a hug.

He kissed the top of her head, holding her tiny form tightly. "I had to, Kagome." He whispered, choosing his limited words carefully. "Please understand that I didn't want to-"

"Then why?" Her muffled voice came out as she turned her head to the side. She hadn't tried to pull out of his hold yet, which was good enough for him. "Why did you do it?" He sighed and squeezed her tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

"…I can't tell you," He finally called out from a long, tense silence. At those words, she tried worming about, wiggling this way and that, finally getting her arms through and hitting him in the chest repeatedly. Though it didn't hurt, his heart began to ache uncomfortably at the girl's obvious hatred.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?! WHY- WHY- WHY!?" Her tears rolled free from her clenched eyes, rolling down her chubby cheeks. He only silenced her by holding her close and taking the hits he so rightfully deserved.

Taking something that belonged to an innocent person should have been a crime enough in itself. He let her cry in his chest for a few more moments before loosening his hold and tilting up her chin, wiping her tears away.

"Please listen to me Kagome. I had to do it- If not for Sasuke, then also for you." Her eyes widened at the mention of her best friend. Relief swam over her like a tsunami as she knew he was well and alive. He could see it himself.

"I know this won't make much sense, but the Uchiha's were becoming bad people." He spoke quickly but calmly. He was taking up too much time as it was. "They wanted to do bad things to the Hokage. They wanted you to do those bad things. They were manipulating you."

Her eyes widened, mouth opening slightly. He gave her a few seconds to digest the information before looking up. It was time. He stood and moved away from her, only for her to run forward and clutch his legs tightly.

"Don't go!" Her words beckoned him to stay. His heart once again ached in pain and regret. He patted the top of her head. "I have to. But I'll visit you again soon, Kagome. Watch out for Sasuke." Pulling away once more, he prepared to leave before looking the young girl in the eyes.

"After I leave, wait exactly thirty seconds before going to the Hokage and ask him what was going on. Tell him your big brother wanted you to know the truth." He gave her a rare but pained and saddened smile before he teleported away in a pack of crows, leaving her to herself.

She counted slowly as she heard ANBU running after him, no doubt sent by Sarutobi himself to look less suspicious. One caught her form and stopped before she ran in the direction of the Hokage Tower, no doubt to in form him of something that was of the matter.

The ANBU leapt away, after Uchiha Itachi.

And she went to get her answer.

**End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**New Ties**

Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. While she didn't get much sleep, the little that she did get helped a lot. She looked around the area she was currently in; and remembered all of last night.

_~Flashback~_

_Kagome burst through the doors, tears rolling down her cheeks as she panted, clearly exhausted. Sarutobi looked up from his work, surprised. "Kagome-chan; what are you doing here this late? Won't your mother be worried about you?"_

_The memory of her mother's lifeless corpse brought back fresh tears in her eyes as her body crumpled to the floor. Quickly standing, he rushed to her side, holding her close as her body racked with sobs. "S-she… W-why…? I don't…"_

"_Kagome," He soothingly called, rubbing her back. "If you are too distressed, please, don't try to answer this-" She cut him off sharply as she clutched onto his robes. "Why did you let him do it…?" She hiccupped and rubbed her running nose, looking up to him with such sorrowful eyes._

_He knew exactly what she was talking about and sighed, standing with her in his arms, bringing her to the couch and sitting her on his lap. "Kagome-chan, how much did he tell you?" She sniffled, laying her head on his chest. "T-that the Uchiha's were becoming bad, a-and, they were going to use me to d-destroy you."_

_He nodded, knowing the bond the two had shared, despite the age difference. Since the young child's birth, and Kun-Loon's ties with the Uchiha family, Itachi found it acceptable to be a protector to the young girl, teaching her thing's since she was one. While some may think that would be too young, she was a rather special child who understood a lot more thing's then most would, even with her age._

"_You see, before you were born, war raged on Konoha. A terrible beast by the name of Kyuubi was in rage at the village. No one knew why, and no one got to ask as the beast flooded the village with attacks and swipes of its nine tails,"_

_She looked at him, listening in awe of the story. She looked down when he had finished, frowning. "I say its both of your faults then," She softly murmured. "If nobody had blamed anyone for something that was obviously out of their control, even with the help of a blood line, its best not to assume. You have to make sure you have the facts straight first."_

_Sarutobi smiled at the young girl; her wisdom shined throughout her young years. Itachi had obviously taught her a thing or two. "Um, if you don't mind me asking though, Sarutobi-sama," She looked at him, a bigger frown marring her face._

"_What will happen to me and Sasuke now? We're without family and I promised Itachi I'd protect him with all my heart." Sarutobi nodded, placing her on the floor and stood, going through a chain of hand signs before an ANBU appeared._

_He had long, flowing silver hair. His outfit screamed battle ready and dangerous. But it was his gorgeous face that caught her attention; one because his mask wasn't on, the other because of his regal markings that defined and outlined the structure of his face like he was born with them._

"_Thank you for coming so late Sesshoumaru," Sarutobi smiled. "I apologize for the sudden summoning, but what I have here is urgent." He motioned to the couch where Kagome had been sitting. Raising the corners of his lips, Sesshoumaru looked to the Hokage with amusement. "I do see the problem, Hokage-sama. Your furniture is quite tacky."_

_Turning red in embarrassment, he looked around for the young girl, only to be surprised when said girl was tugging on the ANBU's legging's. "He was talking about me, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru looked down to the girl in surprise. When had she gotten there?_

_He bent down to her level and placed a hand on her head, giving a small smile. "Hello. What is your name pup?" She wrinkled her nose cutely at the term, not knowing what to reply to it. "My name is Kagome, alpha." Sesshoumaru blanched. How did a girl this young understand terms like pup and alpha?_

_Sarutobi laughed in amazement. "I see you're taking a liking to her already, Sesshoumaru. This is Kagome Higurashi. She was trained occasionally by the man named Uchiha Itachi, until recently." He gave a small look of pity to the girl as her eyes watered up once more at the mention of her brother like friend._

_Sesshoumaru picked her up, holding her like he would his own pup, bringing her to his chest to cry on. He gave Sarutobi an odd glance and was rewarded of a 'we will talk about it later' gaze. Nodding he swayed the young girl, his chest rumbling in a soothing form that made her fall asleep quickly._

"_Why is this girl supposed to be of importance to me?" The young demon asked. Sarutobi smiled. "I need you to care for her. She just lost her mother to Uchiha Itachi tonight; though she doesn't blame him." Sesshoumaru momentarily saw red. "Why wouldn't she?!" He hissed through clenched teeth, looking down at the female in question._

"_Because, her mother and the other Uchiha's were planning on using her and Itachi to throw me over; I had no choice in said manner. Itachi brought up the answer by himself, if only for the sake of the village." Growling softly, he shook his head, looking away. "That boy is either highly cocky, or the bravest human I had the pleasure of never consulting with."_

_Sarutobi chuckled, amused at the display of hatred but respect in the young demons eyes. His relaxed state soon washed away as his look became serious. "I need you to do another favor for me though." At Sesshoumaru's nod, he clarified, "I need you to watch over Uchiha Sasuke for me. He will be in a terribly emotionally crippled state. Only Kagome can bring him out of that, along with others that they will encounter."_

_Sesshoumaru gave a less then happy look, obviously not wishing to do it, but bowed his head anyways. "Would you like me to inform you if thing's do not go well with the boy?" The Hokage nodded before waving him away. "You may go now. You will need rest for tomorrow, and so will Kagome. I wish the best of luck for you, Sesshoumaru."_

_The demon smirked before inclining his head and leaving without another word._

_~End of Flashback~_

Kagome looked up as she heard a knock on her door, giving out a soft 'come in'. There entered a beautiful looking woman in royal kimonos, her long raven hair pulled back. She had a wide, comforting smile as she came close to Kagome. "Hello young one. How are you feeling?" She raised a hand to Kagome's forehead. She blushed under the strangers ministrations.

"I-I'm well," She quietly spoke. "Thank you for asking." The woman gave a bell like laugh, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "Oh, you're so adorable! It is no wonder why my son loves you so much." Kagome blushed darker, looking confused. Who loved her?

"Oh, my deepest apologies," The woman giggled. "My name is Izayoi. I'm the step mother of Sesshoumaru, the male you met last night." Making an 'o' shape with her mouth, Kagome gave a bright, cheery smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Izayoi-sama!"

Izayoi squealed, hugging Kagome close. "Oh how I wished you were my daughter and not just my grandbaby!" Kagome's eyes widened, pulling away softly from the woman. "G-Grandchild…? What do you mean? Surely my mother never had relations with someone of your high stature." Izayoi grinned.

"Oh no, love. Sesshoumaru adopted you as his own last night with the Hokage! Isn't that wonderful? Now you have another family! And we'll take good care of you!" Glomping her to her chest again, the woman smiled in joy. Finally another woman in the house! Now she wouldn't go crazy. She would spoil this child rotten!

Kagome tensed; her mind in a blur. Was she ready to cope with a new family? She didn't feel like it… Her eyes weld up with tears as she silently cried, clutching her chubby fingers onto her new grandmother's robes. She buried her face in her chest, sobbing her heart out. With her new family, did that mean she had to forget her old one?

Her baby brother or sister hadn't even been born yet! Her father left years ago, and her mother as going to marry an Uchiha male. She had been planning on having another child- Kagome hoped it was going to be a younger brother; even a sister. Her grandfather died of a heart attack three years before. Her cat had run away and never returned home one day.

Did she have to leave that all behind?

"Oh goodness," Izayoi's soft voice called out. She pet Kagome's head carefully. "Oh, please don't cry dear, all will be well. There, there." She hummed to the young girl, smiling softly and looking outside the window to her favorite bush of roses.

She tilted Kagome's chin up, stroking her cheek and ridding her of her falling tears. "Kagome, I know it's hard right now, but know that we're all here for you. You have your grandfather, Touga-papa, your uncle Inuyasha, me, and your new father, Sesshy."

"I believe I had consulted with you to stop using that infernal name, Mother." Sesshoumaru called from behind them. Turning around, Izayoi saw him leaning again the door frame. She smiled and patted the seat next to her, motioning him to come closer to his daughter.

He sat down, placing his huge hand on the girls head. "Kagome," he called out. "Why is it you're so distressed? Do you not like having a new family?" The girl lifted her head, sniffling. "N-no, it's not that… erm, father," She winced at the term, not used to calling someone that for quite a while. "It's just… Will I have to forget my mama and everyone else now that I'm here with you?"

Blinking, Izayoi stroked her cheek soothingly as Sesshoumaru answered. "No Kagome. You don't have to forget them. Just let them go. But never forget your memories that lie in your heart." He took her in his arms holding her. She sniffled once more before looking up to him with a smile. "Thank you… um, father…" He chuckled, "You don't have to call me that if it makes you that uncomfortable."

She blushed, "I-It's not that it's uncomfortable, I j-just haven't said it for a long time. Father left mother a while after I was born. I had always believed it to be my fault, as my mother sometimes had come home drunk and yelled it at me."

Combing his fingers through her long locks, he growled. "That shall never happen here, I assure you. The only one whom drinks in this household is Myouga, mostly because he drinks blood." At her horrified look, he smirked. "He's a flea demon, barely bigger than your thumb. You're welcome to squish him if he ever comes after you."

Izayoi promptly smacked his arm, giving him a stern, but smiling look as she held off her giggles. "Don't teach your daughter to be so cruel! You should know better, Sesshoumaru." He grinned. "It's merely self defense, mother. Nothing more,"

At her scoff, they both stood from the bed and made their way to the door. "Shall we go meet your uncle and grandfather, Kagome?" She smiled and giggled, nodding. "Yes please!"

**End.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Words Unspoken**

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he watched Kagome try not to cry in front of her friend. He _hated_ the Uchiha's ever since they killed one of their own. That didn't mean he didn't feel bad when the lives of kids were involved in losing their only family.

He liked Kagome though, especially when Sesshoumaru told him she wasn't part of that damned clan, but became bitter when he was told she associated herself with them a lot throughout her years. He, being the free loader and jonin without a team, had to take her while the 'Ice Prick' was away.

"I'm sorry that your mom died too, Kagome." She was obviously depressed more without the suffix attached to her name, but she faked a warm and understanding smile. "Don't worry about it, Sasuke-kun. I have a new family to take care of me anyways. This is my new uncle, Inuyasha."

He winced but looked at the two and nodded. Kagome smiled teasingly, "Usually he's louder and annoying but he seems to be taking in consideration for the moment." She giggled while the young Uchiha boy smirked. Inuyasha turned red, capturing the girl in a head lock, and gave her a noogie. "Shut it brat and hurry up. I'm supposed to go feed you and the brat after this."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "You don't have to take care of me. I can feed myself just fine." Inuyasha scoffed, leaning against the wall. "You haven't left this room for days; Trust me, my nose doesn't lie to me kid." Growing more confused, Sasuke turned to Kagome whom gave him sheepish look. "Inuyasha and my other family members except Inuyasha's mother are demons."

Sasuke looked in shock at Inuyasha and soon began to notice the ears on his head, odd hair coloring and eye color. _'How did I not notice the ears?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Shaking out from his thoughts, he patted Kagome, knowing she wanted his answer on that matter. "Fine, but only because Kagome will want me to come along. Not like I have a choice, do I?"

Blushing, she smiled brightly at him. Inuyasha picked Kagome up on his shoulder, motioning the Uchiha to get up. "Once you bathe, change clothes and brush your teeth, we'll go. We'll wait outside for you." He walked out with Kagome in tow- who waved back at Sasuke with a grin.

He quickly got ready, dressing in his usual outfit and walked outside. Kagome hopped down from Inuyasha's hold, grabbing Sasuke's hand and Inuyasha's and pulled them along, chattering happily. "So where do you wanna eat Sasuke-kun? And no, Inuyasha, we are not going to Ichiraku for the fifth time." She narrowed her eyes at her pouting uncle and turned back to her friend.

He shrugged, "You know what I like Kagome." Inuyasha growled, punching him in the head. "Be nicer brat! She didn't have to come out all the way from Tsukigakaru just to treat you to lunch- so be grateful." He winced in pain- that hit had hurt!

Kagome pulled Inuyasha away. "Inu-baka, no, don't hit him! He's always like this- I don't find it rude! And you know I'd always travel from Tsukigakaru to Konoha any day!" Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms. "Feh," He turned his head away from her, nose in the air.

Kagome shook her head and turned to Sasuke. "Are you okay?" She pulled his hands from his head, frowning more at his bump he grew on his head. Blowing air gently on it, she pulled some medicine from her bag and applied some on his wound. "Does it feel better now?" He just nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning his head away. "Thanks…" She smiled and nodded back.

Growling, Inuyasha walked forward. "Come on, I'm starving. Hurry it up." Sighing, Kagome offered her hand to Sasuke, smiling. "We'll be left behind if we just stand here all day." He huffed but took her hand, letting her drag him.

"-And he totally fell for it!" Inuyasha barked out laughter before taking up some more ramen. In the end, the trio decided on Ichiraku's and Inuyasha got his way. Currently he was telling stories of Kagome's new father. Kagome hid her laughter behind her hand, smiling. Sasuke smirked, shaking his head and eating the rest of his ramen, his stomach thanking him for the warm food.

Kagome slowed her giggles, leaning back and stretching in her chair. She sighed in contentment, purring softly, her eyes closing. Inuyasha smiled and quirked an eyebrow, "Feel better, Gome?" She grinned and nodded. "Much better; I'm so stuffed!" Sasuke chuckled, pushing his bowl away, letting his companions' know he too was done.

Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his stomach. "Yeah, I guess I'm done too." Kagome looked at him with a sweat drop; he having completed over twenty bowls. She shook her head and smiled, looking to Sasuke. "Wanna go practice our jutsu's? Inuyasha could teach us something new!" She gave both males puppy dog eyes, making them both wince.

They gave each other a look, knowing they couldn't say no. They sighed and hung their heads. Kagome grinned and clapped, knowing she had won. "Yay; let's get going!" She jumped from her chair, running off to a training field. The boys followed a bit slower until they heard a yelp.

Catching up, they saw Kagome untangling herself from another kid. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with whisker marks on his face. He wore an orange shirt with a red spiral on the back with blue and blue pants and blue ninja shoes.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up, quickly assessing her body for injuries. "I'm fine Yash." He scowled and stopped but kept his hold on her, looking down at the kid. _'HE's the jinchuuriki? This runt?'_ He snorted, looking away and continuing to the training field.

That was, until the little girl struggled in his hold. "I'm sorry about running into you!" The boy looked to her in shock before smiling and waving. "It's alright! My names Naruto by the way! Believe it!" Kagome giggled, waving back. "I'm Kagome! Nice to meet you Naru-kun! See you later!"

As they entered the clearing, Inuyasha set Kagome down and jumped to a tree trunk, sitting down and watching them. "Alright, I want you to practice on these dummies." Making hand signs, the two kids were surrounded by dummies. They quickly went back to back, whipping out their kunai.

"Begin," Inuyasha called. They stood there for a few moments longer, most likely coming up with a plan before going to the ones in front of them. Charging, they swiped the chosen dummy, Kagome swiping at its head and Sasuke cutting fluidly at the neck.

Soon after attacking them all, they panted and slid down to the ground, exhausted already. But too quickly, ten logs appeared in the sky, quickly falling down to them. Thinking fast, Sasuke stood protectively over Kagome and went through the hand seals, "Fire style; Fire ball jutsu!" Letting out an impressive sized, but still rather small, flame ball, the logs of wood that were to hit them over their heads soon vanished into ash, falling to the ground.

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose past his bangs. "I'm impressed, brat. That's your families special jutsu ain't it? And you've got it down pretty well. Nice job kid." Sasuke smirked, puffing his chest out in pride. Kagome smiled brightly, hugging Sasuke from behind. "That was awesome, Sasuke-kun!"

Inuyasha gave a side grin, shaking his head. "Alright Kagome; the Ice Prick told me he taught you something. I've wanted to see it, so do it already." Kagome pulled away from Sasuke and blushed. "I can't exactly hold it out for long. I need more chakra control before I can totally do it."

"Keh," Was his reply. "Just don't waste all your chakra and spread it out evenly. Don't use so much bringing it out either." Nodding, Kagome held out her palm and concentrated. Soon an orb of green light swirled in her hand, parts fading in and out. It spun in her hand as she added her power to it, sweat droplets forming on her forehead.

"Alright Kagome, you can stop." Panting from her high efforts, she cut off the orb and slumped to the ground, smiling up at the guys. "S-Sesshoumaru-papa said that it was a poison orb. It's one of his clan specialties and said I must know how to use it properly."

Inuyasha chuckled, walking over and patted her head. "You did good 'Gome. Pretty damn good. You should rest up a bit though, I don't want you exhausting yourself; Hell knows that prick would be on my ass." He grumbled, crossing his arms. With a giggle, she stood and walked over to the trunk of a tree and sat down in the shade with a smile.

"Alright brat," He turned to Sasuke. "Show me what else you can do." Sasuke smirked, jumping back and putting Inuyasha in a genjutsu. Inuyasha chuckled; this kid was morbid. A dead Kagome placed where the live one was two seconds ago, a reflection of himself hit in the head and the rest of his body with kunai and shuriken.

Releasing the genjutsu, he looked at Sasuke, amused. "Nice try kid, but that won't work on me. You're pretty messed up in the head aren't you though? Making it look like Kagome was brutally murdered." Kagome's eyes widened, having not been in the genjutsu and looked to Sasuke, who turned his head away.

"I was trying to get you side tracked so I could attack you." Inuyasha smirked. "Well, that would have been a nice attempt, but you didn't even try changing the area's scents. I couldn't smell the obvious high amounts of blood, I could sense Kagome alive and you put me in the picture. Not really a good idea." Sasuke scowled; crossing his arms and turning his head away. "Tch," He called. Kagome sweat dropped, shaking her head.

"_Hiraikotsu!_"

Inuyasha grabbed the kids and jumped high into the air dodging the huge boomerang. The weapon slowed down, before descending and returning to its owner down on the ground. Floating down, Inuyasha set the kids behind him, snarling and flexing his claws.

"Whose there? Show yourself, coward!" Kagome clutched the back of her uncle's red fire rat robe, peeking out from behind him. Sasuke tensed, watching from out behind him too. Out from the bushes came a young girl of twelve came out, catching the overly large weapon with ease.

Her brown, shoulder length hair was put into a ponytail and her mouth was covered by a mask. Her clothes were of a body tight suit with pink sections of armor covering her body. She had a red rope around her mid section, holding her sword in place. Next to her on the ground was her cat familiar with a ruby in the center of her forehead and two tails; her fur a cream like yellow with black on the tips of her tails and paws.

Inuyasha scoffed, relaxing and crossing his arms. "Oi, whaddya doin' out here in Konoha, runt? You're supposed to be guarding the estate." The female removed her mask a casted a wry smile. "Sesshoumaru sent me to watch over Kagome-chan. You, on the other hand, have a lot of work to do."

Blanching, Inuyasha scowled. "Whaddya mean 'work'? My team disassembled a long time ago." The girl laughed, walking forward. "It looks like some noobs made it out alive from the academy early. You're going back to send them straight back or lead them to chunnin." Inuyasha groaned, grumbling about 'kids being so quick to grow up'.

He turned to the two kids and ruffled their hair, emitting a laugh from Kagome, and a grumble with a smack in the hand from Sasuke. "You take care of her, got it runt? 'Till I come back, you're the man of the group. Protect the woman with your life." Sasuke huffed but nodded as Inuyasha bounded off with a single leap.

The woman smiled at the kids, kneeling down. "Hi guys. My names Hikari Sango, it's a pleasure meeting you. Especially you Kagome-chan; Sesshoumaru-sama and Her Majesty has talked a lot about you." Kagome blushed, scuffing her shoe on the ground. Sasuke crossed his arms, looking up at the female. "What level are you? You don't look like a regular genin."

Sango's eyes twinkled. "Where we're from, we don't have those kinds of ranks. We have children just learning, then kids who do menial chores. After that is my rank, a guard. It's similar to what you would call a chunnin, I believe. My dream is to become a Royal Guard. That's equivalent to what you call an ANBU."

Kagome smiled. "I think you have a wonderful dream, Sango-chan. I wanna be strong just like you one day." Sango blushed, turning her head to the side. Sasuke sighed; this wasn't exactly getting anywhere. "Kagome," He called. Both women turned to the small Uchiha boy.

"I'm going home. I'll see you later." He didn't like the feeling of their gazes on him. He was about to turn and walk away when a pair of hands picked him up. Turning his head sharply at the chunnin female, he gave her one of his best Uchiha glares. "Don't give me that look. You heard Inuyasha; I watch over you two. That means escorting you home."

"Put me down," He gritted out, thoroughly not liking his position. Kagome panicked- Sasuke never liked being held. Especially like _that_. Pulling on Sango's outfit leggings, she motioned her to hurriedly put him down. Doing as requested, Sango placed the boy on the ground and winced at the growl the boy gave her.

"Hey, um, let's just get going then, alright?" Kagome tried to placate with a sweat drop. The two nodded and the trio walked off. Not five steps after walking, Sango's cat stop and started growling at the trees. Sango slid into position in front of the kids and looked around.

Nothing.

'_That can't be right.' _ Sango thought, scanning the area. _'Kilala's never wrong. This guy is one strong person if they can hide _everything _from me.'_ Sighing, she stood straight and turned to her cat familiar. "Kilala, it's alright. I can't sense anything." The cat mewed sadly at her mistress, jumping on her shoulder. Smiling at the kids, she took Kagome's hand and placed a hand on Sasuke's head, walking away.

Had she or the kids looked back, they would have seen red eyes peeking from the bushes, eyeing the trio hungrily.

**End.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Winding Roads**

Sesshoumaru watched carefully as he eyed his 'daughter' while she was training. She was determined about something and was putting in more effort to today's work than usual. Her speed was brought up .5 seconds, definitely an improvement. He kept the pace low, as she was still young. Suddenly, he ducked down as a kunai imbedded in the chair he had been sitting on, and raised a perfect eyebrow at her.

She turned red and bowed low. "Oh, I'm so sorry! It slipped from my hands..." He chuckled, pulling it out and throwing it perfectly at the target it was intended for, causing Kagome to jump in surprise. "It is alright, Kagome. I think that's enough for today, though."

Kagome bit her lip and looked down at the ground, causing Sesshoumaru to raise his eyebrow again. "Is there something wrong, Kagome?" She looked up, shaking her head.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just…" She blushed, wringing her hands together, and started to babble from nervousness. "Could you teach me some attacks? I know you know a lot of them. since you're so strong. I want to be as strong as you..."

His lips quirked up in a smile, standing and motioned her to come closer. "Here; I shall show you something that is passed down the line for each Taisho. Now that you are a part of this family, you will have to learn this as well." Gently pushing her behind him, far enough to where she wouldn't be hurt, Sesshoumaru held out his right arm and waited.

Kagome watched with bated breath, waiting for him to make a move. After what had felt like an hour to young Kagome, her new father moved with such speed, she was afraid she wouldn't see it.

Sesshoumaru span and spun; twirling around with such grace, as a pure neon green whip casted out from his hand, it seemed like the older male was having _fun_. "Wow," She breathed out, watching with intensity not of her age. Too soon for her, Sesshoumaru slowed down and came to a standstill, in all of his regal glory before her. Not a sheen of sweat to be seen, breathing normally as if he hadn't just spun around for ten minutes straight.

She clapped, loudly with a smile wide on her face. "T-that was amazing father," She grinned widely as he smirked, bowing to her. "I thank you, Kagome. Now I will teach you how to do it," She jumped up excitedly, standing next to him.

"It will be hard. Are you still up for it?" Kagome nodded excitedly, her eyes filled with fire and determination. "Yes sir! I'm more than up for it!" He gave a small chuckle. "Very well. We shall begin straight away."

_Five Hours Later_

"Faster," Sesshoumaru called out. Kagome had gained more and more speed, trying not to concentrate on her churning stomach, but her speed and balance. "More speed," He called to her again. Her eyes snapped open as she stumbled and slammed into the ground. "Ack!" She groaned, not wanting to get up for fear of barfing everywhere.

"-ome?" She whimpered, opening her eyes and only seeing stars; closing them again to not grow even more so confused. "Kagome, can you hear me?" Hands gently but firmly picked her small body up and sat her on a leg, carefully laying her head on a firm chest.

"I-I'm alright," Kagome winced, holding her head. "Just give me a minute…" She groaned and moaned in minimal pain, trying to stop the aggravating tremors. After a moment, she blinked her eyes and felt a little better, although her head was still sore. "Mm, I'm better now. Thanks, father." She grinned up to him but blinked as it was Sesshoumaru she saw, but another white haired male.

He had the most familiar, attractive and fluffy dog ears on his head, a smug smirk and the brightest of amber eyes, a little darker than her father's golden, almost citrine color of yellow; letting her know who it was immediately. "I ain't your pops, kid. But I am related to him. I'm your Uncle, and I'm going to fucking spoil you rotten."

She gasped, lightly hitting his face. Izayoi and Sesshoumaru walked in to see her slapping the male demon. "Don't curse; it's not polite!" Inuyasha was stunned still, blinking as Izayoi snickered and Sesshoumaru smirked broadly. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about a potty mouth on her!" The young grandmother laughed softly, even when her son's glare pinned on her.

"Sh-shut it!" The half-demon hissed, his face burning with embarrassment. Sesshoumaru strode forward, picking his child up and holding her to his chest protectively. "There is someone I'd like you to meet, Kagome. He just returned from a mission and hasn't yet learned of this…" He paused for a second. "Arrangement,"

Kagome nodded, wrapping her chubby arms around his neck, snuggling close to him. "'Mmkay," Izayoi smiled softly, petting her knotted hair. "I think Kagome-chan should have a bath and a nap before then, though. Touga won't be home for another two hours." Sesshoumaru nodded an walked away.

Inuyasha scratched behind his fluffy ear, chuckling. "She's pretty adorable. Why'd Fluff-Butt get her as a kid and not me?" Izayoi giggled into her hand, shaking her head softly. "You know how I feel now, Inuyasha."

Her smile slowly faded, turning into a light frown. "I can't help but feel that something bad will happen when your father see's her. You know how Sesshoumaru refused to have a mate, and how much Touga pressured him to have a heir."

Inuyasha scowled, "Keh! The bastard has me as a 'heir' and you all know it." Ignoring his crude mouth for a moment, she nodded. "Yes, we know. It's just, your father doesn't seem to be his usual playful self. Perhaps we should tell Sarutobi-sama to give him some breaks from missions..."

"If you do that, then it might make it worse," A deep voice called out from the shadows. Inuyasha growled softly as the figure appeared in front of them, giving a smile. "Hello, Milady and Mutt-face."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome smiled as she was set down in the bathroom, her father a little hesitant. "Kagome," He called for her, wearing a small frown. "In our family, the pups usually bath with their parents; but seeing as you aren't legitimately my daughter..."

The small girl let out a giggle as she looked up to her uncomfortable 'father'. "I understand. If you don't feel comfortable with it, or if you have stuff to do, I can bathe by myself." He chuckled softly at how considerate she was, bending down to pat her head.

"Very kind of you, pup. However, I was asking if _you_ were uncomfortable with it." Kagome shrugged, showing she didn't care one way or another. "If you wanted to have a bath with me, I'd be okay with it." He nodded, helping her undress and started with himself when a knock came upon the door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inu no Taishou has arrived. He is looking for you currently." A female voice echoed through the bathroom. The young lord growled softly and gave an apologetic look to Kagome. He patted her head and covered her in a towel before opening the door and heading out.

Sango looked in the bathroom to see Kagome getting ready to wash herself. "Hey Kagome-chan! Wanna bath buddy?" Kagome smiled and nodded, allowing the guard in. "Sure! Since father left, I thought it'd be boring by myself."

The elder female smiled, undressing. "Not anymore! I'll be in here to bug you now!" The girls giggled and talked about nothing as they bathed.

_-Outside to Sesshoumaru-_

"Father," Sesshoumaru called, nodding to the elder male. Touga smiled, wrapping his son in a hug. "Well don't you look grown! That mission took far too long in my opinion." Sesshoumaru stiffly nodded, waiting for his father to release him.

"Did you acquire any new information on the serpent and the spider?" Sesshoumaru asked as he lead his father to the meeting room. Touga's eyes hardened considerably as he closed the door with an ominous _bang_ behind him. "Yes," He spoke deathly quiet, as if someone would hear. "They plan to do many things, and kill many innocent people, very soon."

A growl filled the room, tension dusting at every corner. "Whom do they plan on being their pawns for these acts?" Touga's face became solemn at the question, feeling pity for the poor fools. "The snake acquired a boy at Kikyou Pass and plans to use him to infiltrate all of the countries." He paused giving his son a grave look. "The spider has learned a new technique that allows him to create new demons at will from the use of his own body and other demons. He's created two; all three name's I had not been able to retrieve."

Sesshoumaru's cold eyes narrowed. If his father could not gather that information, then the two were planning something big. "The fools," He snarled in barely concealed rage. "And to think they came from the same place as us. They soil the name of Seibu Konohagakaru."

He looked up to his father, and noticed his father's pale look. "Father; is something wrong?" Touga Taishou never looked so old until then; eyes sunken and skin clammy. "There's... something else, Sesshoumaru."

He paused, breathing irregularly. "They believe they can use dark priestess powers to over throw Seibu Tochigakaru. They are holding one captive, by the name of Kikyo."

**Seibu Konohagakaru= Western Military of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
